Another Spirit Nullifier
by TheoneandonlyWolf-man
Summary: Adrain is trying to get over Rose cheating on him so he travel's to Vegas to drink his sorrow's away. there he meets a girl who he instantly falls in love with and he has no idea why. Find out by reading. Spoliers from Last Sacrifice
1. Vegas

Ever met one of those girls you think is just right for you and then she goes and cheats on you with the guy she had promised you she was over and would not go back to him? Yeah, me to. Rose Hathaway, the girl I thought I had found to be my match, went back on her promise and got back together with the stupid Russian guy Dimitri Belikov. I hate him. But I hate Rose most of all for stabbing me in the back the way she did. I lit up another cigarette to help me calm down and dull the affects of spirit. My contract with her was over so screw the stopping smoking.

I started walking down the street, ignoring all the humans around me. They were too stupid to realize I was a vampire. That's how most humans were nowadays, they were oblivious to everything but themselves. I needed to find a bar or somewhere I could drink. That worked best to nullify spirits affects and I needed it really badly now. It wasn't too hard to find one though since I was hiding out in Vegas and Vegas is full of bars and Casino's. The nearest casino I could find was the Luxor. I grumbled at the thought because this was the place I had found Rose after she had broke Victor Dashkov out of prison. I rolled my eyes and walked in.

I went to the bar and ordered whatever they had to get me drunk the fastest. I drank it and felt a small twinge of spirit before it was nullified. There was another spirit user in the room. I looked around but the feeling was gone and I couldn't bring it back. I took another drink and forgot about it as I got drunk. I smiled and ordered three more of whatever the bartender had given me before. I soon passed out at the bar.

I woke up with a horriable migraine form the hangover I was having. I must have passed out for a long time cause I could feel spirit tugging at me to force myself to heal. I wasn't the greatest healer so I called the bartender over and ordered more drinks. That's when I saw some commotion on the over side of the room. A bunch of guardians were attacking a group of people who I assumed were Strigoi. I assumed they had it under control so I took another drink and ignored the screams from humans. Suddenly I was hit in the back and was pushed over the bar. I grumbled and sat up and looked to see the red eyes of a Strigoi. Crap.

"DIE!" This brunette dhampir jumped onto the back of the Strigoi and drove a stack into his heart. He slumped over dead and the guardian stood up and wiped off her jeans. She looked at me with an angry look.

"What are you doing here without a guardian?" she growled.

"None of your business." I slurred. I looked this dhampir over. She was a short dhampir only about five foot, seven or something. I couldn't tell from being on the floor. She stuck out her hand and I grabbed it and she helped me up.

"What's your title?" she asked, eyeing me up and down.

"See something you like?" I couldn't help but grin.

"At the moment, no. What is your name Moroi?" she asked again but I could see the slight grin on her face.

"Adrian." I smiled.

"Well nice to meet you Adrian, but what is a Moroi like you doing here?...wait…are you Adrian Ivashkov?" her eyes widened.

"Maybe, why would you like to know?" I gave her a coy smile.

"There is a warrant out for you to be found. You disappeared and a lot of people at court are worried. Some thought you were killed by Strigoi. I will be happy to inform them you are safe." She said turning around.

"I'm not going back to court for a long time. You can inform them I'm safe but I will _not_ go back." I hissed. She looked at me with green eyes and sighed.

"Stay right here." She told me and ran over to the other guardians who were removing the bodies of the dead Strigoi. A grabbed a bottle next to me, shrugged my shoulders, and drank it. The brunette dhampir came back.

"The others are not happy about you not returning but we have made a few arrangements to get you a guardian to stay with you to return." She told me.

"Well that's nice little dhampir." I grinned.

"Whatever, please come with me, we are moving every Moroi out of the vicinity in case there are more Strigoi." She motioned for me to move.

"Someplace with a bar please?" I chuckled and started leaving. I heard her mumble something behind me but I couldn't understand it. I didn't pay attention to what casino we were moved to because I was too distracted by my bottle.

"What is your name little Dhampir?" I asked.

"Sorry Adrian, I know about the girls you go after. But I will not fall for you. I will tell you my name. It's Mariah." She said dryly.

"You break my heart with that comment Mariah." I joked. She said nothing. When we got to the casino, I went straight to the bar. The guardians disappeared and I lost sight of Miriah. Well, I guess I sucked at love now that Rose broke my heart. Damn her!

When the sun started rising, I decided to turn in. I went to the assigned room for me and went straight to bed. I fell asleep drunk and was woken up by a knock at the door. I had another hangover and grumbled as I got out of bed. It was 11 pm, which would be late in the morning for us Moroi. I opened the door to see another short brunette Dhampir.

"Hello little dhampir." I smiled. She lifted her head a bit and I realized it was Mariah. Or so I thought.

"Hello Adrian…Ivashkov." The dhampir said solidly. I noticed her eyes were bright blue. It wasn't Mariah.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"I'm Karina Leslie. I will be your assigned guardian." She smiled and then looked up at me with her bright blue eyes and I instantly fell in love with her. She looked insanely like Rose and my heart nearly stopped at the resemblance. And for some reason, I fainted.


	2. Something Strange

"Adrian? Adrian?" A sweet angelic voice called out my name. It was soft and kind sounding with a slight childish pitch to it. I opened my eyes and looked into bright blue eyes that were staring down at me. It was the little dhampir, Karina that had come to me earlier.

"Hello little dhampir." I stifled a grin and sat up. The dhampir squeaked and jumped back, tripping over the chair behind her and falling on her butt. I was instantly on my feet holding out my hand to her. She blushed and grabbed it.

"Sorry, I'm normally not that clumsy." She frowned as she got up and brushed herself off.

"It's okay little dhampir, I was the one who startled you." I chuckled and pulled out a cigarette from my pocket. She wrinkled her nose and scrunched up her face. "Don't like cigarettes?" I asked.

"They're bad for your health and they stink." She wrinkled her nose again. I stuffed the pack of cigarettes back into my pocket and threw the one in my mouth into the ashtray nearby. I don't know why I did that but she smiled at me as I did it.

"You didn't have to stop just because I gave my opinion. I'm just supposed to be your temporary guardian till you decide to go back to Court." She told me.

"Well I don't think I'll ever go back. Not while _she's_ there." I hissed, my eyes narrowing.

"Not while who's there?" Karina asked with that same angelic voice I had heard before. It made me smile.

"Rose Hathaway." I spat out the name with acid in my voice.

"_The_ Rose Hathaway? Queen Lissa's guardian? The one who was thought to have killed Queen Tatiana? That Rose Hathaway." She squeaked.

"The very same." I spat again.

"Why do you hate her so much? She's one of the best guardians out there and so is her mother." Karina beamed.

"She's a lying cheating blood whore." I hissed again. I could feel spirit's affect on my anger take over. I needed something in my system to nullify the effects and fast. I fumbled around in my pocket but couldn't find my pack of smokes. I grumbled and looked around the room for a mini fridge. Nothing. Dammit, I should have requested a room with one.

"What's the matter Adrian?" Karina laid a hand on me. All the negative effects of spirit I was feeling disappeared and she let out a small gasp. She backed away and clutched her hand to her chest.

"What did you do?" I asked. She looked at me with sad looking eyes.

"N-n-nothing….what was that?" she stuttered.

"I could ask you the same thing." I looked at her hand to see if maybe she was wearing any charmed silver. Again there was nothing.

"When I touched you I felt…I felt this weird feeling and then I suddenly felt angry at everything around me. What happened Adrian? What was that?" she stuttered again.

"It was the negative effects of spirit." I told her.

"Effects of…spirit?" she asked.

"You haven't heard of spirit yet?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Well I've heard stories about Lissa and spirit. I was told there weren't many users out there and that not much was known about it. You're a spirit user?" Karina asked. There was a small hint of interest and curiosity in her voice.

"Yes…there are actually quite a few of us spirit users I think. I know a few and I even sensed one last night at the Luxor. But there is a side effect to it that is like…well…dark spirit. It apparently can make us go crazy. I use alcohol and smoking to numb the effects of spirit. There are very few things that can numb it. Thinking of Rose made me angry and those negative effects came up. But…whatever you did when you touched me…I think you numbed it for me somehow." I told her. Her blue eyes glowed and she then smiled.

"Well, I'm glad to help I guess. Why are you mad at Rose? What did she do to you?" She asked again.

"The worst thing possible. I'm going to the bar, Follow me if you want little dhampir. Maybe I'll tell you what she did when I have alcohol in my system." I said and headed for the door. I heard nothing as I walked out and checked behind me to see if she was following me. I smiled to myself as I saw her stare at me with this fascination as we walked to the bar. I decided to check her aura before I got drunk. I called on a bit of spirit and looked back at her again and was nearly blinded by her aura. I couldn't figure out the color because it shown too brightly. I turned my head back around and shook my head.

"Wow…that was unusual." I muttered to myself.

"Hmm?" Karina asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud." I grinned back at her as we entered the bar. She rolled her eyes and giggled at me. Her giggle was such a sweet sound to my ears. I wanted to hear it again.

"Did you know you are a cute little dhampir?" I smiled at her again. She giggled and blushed.

"I'm a guardian Adrian. You should stop flirting with me." she said with red cheeks.

"Guardian shmardian. I can't help but notice when there is a beautiful girl in my presence. Apparently all the prettiest are guardians." I chuckled to myself.

"Not true! Moroi girls are a lot better looking than us guardians. We don't wear fancy clothing and cover ourselves in makeup. They're the ones you should flirt with." She said with wide eyes as if trying to protect someone or something.

"It's not about how good looking someone's clothes are or how pretty they can make themselves look. It's the ones who are just themselves who are the prettiest." I grinned and ordered a drink from the bar.

"You're just saying that." She blushed again.

"No, I'm not. Trust me on this little dhampir." I grinned again. She blushed and looked away, scanning the room like a normal guardian. I shook my head and stared at the ceiling. Why did all the pretty girls have to be guardians?


	3. Here'sssss Zemy!

**A/N: I should have done this on the first chapter but I forgot so I'll do it now. I own only my OC's and that's it, no one else. Karina and Mariah so far are my only OC's so far (and we will see more of Mariah later, but that's all I'll say right now :P) Adrian and Rose and all the others from the Vampire Academy series are owned by ****Richelle Mead. I'm just using them for this fan fiction. I will post as often as I can. Its winter break right now but I only have a few days left. After break it will take longer for me to update and I write a lot more stories then this so there will probably be long breaks between updating. I will try to update though as fast as I can. Okay, now that that is out of the way, on to the Chapter Three. Enjoy it and please review. Review's give me inspiration to write more. Thank you!**

"So you want to know why I hate that backstabbing blood whore named Rose do you?" I asked, taking a drink.

"Yes, but do you have to call her a blood whore? That's a really nasty thing to say about her. To say about any guardian that is." Karina frowned.

"SO? She cheated on me! She promised me she was over Dimitri Belikov! She told me she loved me and not him anymore! And then she went behind my back with him and cheated on me! She is scum to me! I Never want to see her again as long as I live! That's why I'm never going back to Court!" I shouted and gulped down my drink and ordered two more.

"Oh...I'm sorry Adrian." Karina frowned.

'Whatever, I'm just going to stay here in Vegas till I feel like leaving." I told her. The effects of spirit were trying to incourage my anger but I quickly drank more and it went away.

"Adrian, drinking away your sorrows will not get you anywhere" Karina pouted at me.

"It's working for me right now so why not?" I hissed. She rolled her eyes and looked away. Nither of us said anything for awhile until she asked me another question.

"Adrian, what's it like at Court?" she whispered.

"Court? It's just boring with all the political stuff. Too much drama also. It's not someplace one likes to stay at for awhile." I muttered.

"Oh, I heard from a friend who said he had been there that it was amazing and that there is so much to do there when not on duty. Then again, he did like to party and stuff but I don't really." She let out a small giggle. I chuckled.

"That's what is great about Court though. The parties are amazing, if you're invited that is." I gave her one of my normal grins. They were slowly making their way back. She giggled again.

"Adrian, you're such a funny guy." She smiled.

"Funny? I try to be a handsome gentleman, not a funny guy. Apperetnly I'm losing my touch." I grinned again, forcing another giggle from her. I went to grab my other drink when a hand stopped me. I looked up to see who was blocking me from my drink.

"Zemy? What are you doing here." I looked up at Rose's father. He looked like his normal self with scarf and all but a seirous look on his face.

"You're mother is very worried and the Queen wanted to make sure you were really here. So I personaly made the trip here to make sure." He smiled.

"Now why would you do that? I'm not dating your backstabbing daughter anymore." I spat. In a flash Zemy had me in a head lock. Karina instantly went into guardian mode and jumped at Zemy. He swiftly dodged to the side and glared at her. She recovered fast from her miss and spun around, hitting him in the side. He grumbled and kicked her as she tried to make another move.

"Stop it Guardian! I'm not going to kill this fool! I'm just going to talk to him about threatening my daughter. Karina stood up and watched him carefully. He leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"Do _not_ insult my daughter in front of me. What are you, a teenager? Grow up Adrian. So Rose broke up with you or whatever. It's life and shit like that happens." He hissed into my ear.

"She cheated on me Zemy. Even after promising everything that she was over Dimitri. She stabbed me in the back. She follows in her father's footsteps perfectly." I said back, not caring what he'd do.

"Remember what I threatened when you started dating her? Well the next time you insult her, I think I'll follow through with what I said." She whispered and let go of me. he walked away casualy and glanced back at me with a glare. I glared back and sat back down. Karina sat next to me.

"That was Rose's father? He acted like a guardian." She watched him leave.

"He's a threatening guy. He's not exactly Royal but he is powerful. If he wants something, he'll find a way to get it. He's just a big bully is all." I muttered and let out a sigh. "He is right though. I am sorta acting like a teenager after a break up. Maybe I should go back to Court."

"It's you're decision Adrian." Karina shrugged. I looked over at her and looked into her blue eyes. She glanced down when she saw me looking at her. I grinned.

"Maybe I'll stay her for a little while longer. Just to have some fun." I chuckled and took a drink. Though most of her face was blocked by her dark brown hair I saw her smile underneath it. "Little dhampir, I can see that smile. Are you enjoying the company of this handsome man?" I grinned. I saw her blush.

"I'm just doing my job." She lied.

"Well I'm enjoying having you as my protection little dhampir." I teased.

"You're flirting again." She giggled.

"So? I like to flirt with pretty girls." I grinned. She rolled her eyes.

"Remind me to keep that in mind so I can warn whoever is sent to protect you when you leave." She told me.

"Will do little dhampir." I laughed. She smiled again at me and I shook my head. I might be one of the luckiest guys out there to get such a pretty guardian for protection. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: GO ZEMY! **** I hope you people enjoy my story. If you like mine, visit my girlfriends page, Seth'sONLYIMPRINT and read her story "Adrian's True Jailbait." It's really good. Please Review! I hope to update really fast!**


	4. Ivan

**A/N:**** I'm sorry readers I haven' updated really fast. I've been really busy after winter break ended and finals came up and it's been hectic and stuff. This chapter has been written in like, sentence by sentence form. I have lots of other stories and fan-fics that I've been trying to write to and get finished and stuff because my mind is like ready to explode with ideas for all of them. When you have four of your own stories, a 140 page collaboration with your girlfriend (or boyfriend), and at least six fan-fics that people want you to update and stuff…it gets out of hand. But anyways, I'm holding up you're reading, well, that is if you're reading this but anyways, here is chapter four. It might not make a lot of sense now but later I hope it will!**

We sat there in silence for while, me drinking and Karina being all guardian like. It seemed a little awkward between us in the silence. I glanced over at her a few times, just to check her out. But all I would get in my glances is a quick look from her and then she'd turn her back to me. It was a very rude notion I would say.

"So are you going to just sit there and drink your sorrows away all day?" she suddenly asked.

"I'm going to drink till I feel I've had enough. And who said anything about drinking my sorrows away?" I swirled my drink around in its glass.

"Well, you didn't say it out loud. I could just tell by you having your problems with Rose and then coming down here and drinking. It indicates sorrows Adrian." Karina sat down next to me. A scent of lavender and peppermint reached my nostrils. It was such a soothing scents that I didn't freak out when she took the glass from my hand.

"I think I'll stay a bit longer. Just to hang out with you dhampir." I grinned. She rolled her eyes and looked away again. I chuckled and reached into my pocket for my cigarettes but stopped myself, remembering she didn't like me smoking. It was going to be a hard habit to try quitting again after what Rose did. I lifted my glass to my lips and sighed when I found it empty

"Damn." I cussed under my breath and sighed. I was about to stand up when suddenly a glass of water was placed down in front of me. I turned to see this tall Moroi I didn't see come in standing over me.

"You should stop drinking Spirit user." He said in a gruff voice. "Drink this water to help clear your system."

"Who are you and what do you want?" I said, pushing the glass away.

"I'm a friendly Spirit user that wants to help you, a sucky Spirit user who is killing himself, get him some control." He told me, the glass suddenly moving towards me to prove his point with telekinesis.

"I have control. You should just leave me alone." I muttered.

"Here's the thing Spirit user, you need to learn control or you're going to end up hurting people close to you." The man growled.

"Sir, Adrian told you to leave him alone, so do it." Karina growled back. She was back to standing and prepared to fight.

"Adrian…You must be Adrian Ivashkov right?" The man smiled.

"Maybe. What's it to you?" I grumbled and called the bartender over to make me the strongest thing he had.

"The name's Ivan. I've traveled a far way to meet you actually. I heard stories that you were another Spirit user but I didn't believe them. And I didn't know I'd find you down here in Vegas. Here, let's make a deal, I'll train you in everything spirit when you finish your drinking binge and you can get me into Court. There are some friends of mine I've lost contact with I'd really like to talk to." Ivan smiled and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote a number on it.

"Here's my number if you'll agree. I am easily reached." He said, standing up and making his way for the door. Karina and I watched him leave and then looked at each other.

"That was weird." She murmured. I shrugged.

"He's probably just some Moroi who thinks he can make it big time by being in Court. I don't trust him." I said, the bartender returning with my drink finally.

"Me either." She said and went back to being silent. I was another awkward moment as we sat there in silence, me drinking and her just watching the crowd. I couldn't bear the silence much longer. I stood up suddenly and looked at her.

"Guardian, we're heading out to gamble." I told her and started for the nearest poker table I could find. Karina rolled her eyes and followed. I noticed strange glances directed towards us as we walked through the bar.

"They're probably just wondering why you were attacked and I tried to fight off this guy and then he just suddenly left without doing anything. It was much unwanted attention." Karina whispered to me.

"I also think some people are wondering why you're just following me like a body guard. You're a guardian but aren't you supposed to mingle and not draw attention to yourselves? Cause you're doing a bad job at it." I told her back.

"Crap. You're right." She cussed and began looking around for someplace to mingle with.

"Here, I got an idea." I grinned and slipped my arm around her waist. She gasped and looked up at me with blue eyes shining. Her face turned a deep shade of red.

"What are you doing?" she whispered and put her head down, trying to eliminate the shock off her face as she played along.

"You are going to be my girlfriend and you're going to live with it…and like it." I teased with another grin. She elbowed me and sighed, realizing that it was perfect cover for us. I found an open poker table, full of Moroi men concentrating hard on the game. I knew this was going to be fun.

"Hey guys. Mind if I join?" I said, sitting at the table and patting my lap for Karina to sit on. She stared at me wide eyed for a moment and then sighed and took a seat. I wrapped my arm around her.

"Sure." Some old Moroi said, pulling out a cigar. "The more the merrier."

"And the more money you can make." Another laughed.

"How much are you going to start with sir?" the dealer asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out about five thousand dollars for chips. Karina looked at me, wondering where they came from. I mouthed, "Don't worry it." and placed them on the table.

"Haven't traded them in yet. Just thought I'd join another game quickly. What's the starting bid?" I asked as I stacked the chips.

"Umm…$100." The dealer stuttered, staring at my stack of chips. The members at the table all grinned, thinking I'd be easy pickings. The dealer dealt the cards and we began playing. Karina seemed very interested in the game so I had to explain things to her.

"Each person is dealt two cards. Then we make two blind bets before the dealer plays the "Flop" to the community. The "Flop" is three cards from the deck that we can use to make the highest hand possible with the two cards we already have. We make another bet and when all bets are called and even, the "Turn" is played. That's just another extra card to help us. After the "Turn", the "River" is played, which is also another card. When everything is played to the community, we bet on our cards and the possible hand we have."

"If you have nothing in your hand or if you start with what you think will be a bad hand, you can either fold which means discarding your hand and losing the round or you can try to bluff them out. A bluff is where you know you have a bad hand but you try to make it seem like you have a very good hand with higher betting or a really good poker face. You play till all your chips are gone. It's quite simple if you watch it for awhile." I smiled. She seemed absolutely lost to what I had said which made me chuckle as we played. I eventually won, with help from a very good poker face. The men all grumbled and kicked me off the table before I lost them to much more money in another round.

"Sore losers." I said as Karina and I left. She giggled.

"You're funny Adrian…and very good at poker." She smiled and fell into my shoulder with a yawn.

"You can't be tired. Its barely 1 A.M. don't they teach you to be able to get rid of sleep for being a guardian?" I teased and wrapped my arm around her again.

"No. And I'm not tired." She lied. She rubbed her eyes and got off my shoulder. Suddenly her eyes lit up as we walked past a store in the casino. Her eyes flicked to a pair of combat boots in the window. I laughed and held up my bag of chips, "Want them?"

"No. I...I don't want them." She lied and looked away.

"Liar." I gave her a grin and we went to a desk where I traded in my chips and we returned to the store. She kept denying wanting the boots but as soon as I handed the box to her she had them on her feet.

"Yes! These are perfect for fighting." She beamed.

"If there is anything else you want I have no use for this money. I can get you anything." I told her in a soft tone. She looked up at me and grabbed my wallet from my hands. "Hey!"

"Let's go Adrian." She told me in hard tone, totally offsetting the soft one I just used. I rolled my eyes and this time I was following her.

"So un-guardian like." I teased as we walked through all the stores in the casino.

"You told me anything I want, so I'm going to treat myself to something I need to protect you with." She told me as we stopped at a souvenir shop. She went straight for the knives and anything that looked like a stake. Suddenly I was confused.

"Wait…all graduated guardians have their own stakes right? Where's yours?" I asked. She froze.

"I left it back at my room….go…go look at other things while I get something." She stuttered and looked away from me. I narrowed my eyes but did as she was told and walked to the counter to look at lighter's there. Even if I was going to quit smoking for Karina, I still liked lighters. And you never know when they'd come in handy. As I was distracted by lighters, I didn't see the group of Moroi I had played poker with come up behind me. Suddenly I was hit with something very hard in the back of the head, knocking me to the ground and giving me a really big head ache.

"Grab the blood whore too." The guy with the cigar told two of the guys as another knelt down by my and held me to him but the throat.

"We want our money back. So we'll just take it and the dhampir whore you had too as interest." Cigar guy grinned and nodded to the guy holding me. He slammed my head into the counter, knocking my almost unconscious. The effects of alcohol had not worn off yet so I was not able to defend myself with spirit. Karina screamed as the Moroi surrounded her. She went into guardian fighting but these Moroi obviously were not normal. Most never got into fights but these Moroi seemed to be well experienced in the art. It was almost as if they were part of the Mafia. One of them grabbed Karina as she fought and brought her neck close to his lips. She kicked, making him lose her grip but before she could run she was grabbed again. I could not stand by and watch this happen.

Fighting all aches my body had and the possible concussion, I stood up and charged one of the Moroi. Not prepared for my attack, he fell to the floor as I turned for another opponent. Karina broke free from her prison and we ended up back to back, surround by this Moroi "mafia."

"What the hell are you doing Adrian?" she whispered to me.

"Saving your butt little dhampir." I told her.

"You are the one I'm supposed to guard, not the other way around." She growled and fending off a charging enemy.

"Looked to me like you were having a hard time. So I came to help." I said, felling Spirit again but not enough to do anything helpful.

"Great, now we're both dead." She grumbled. More Moroi "mafia" arrived to help their buddies. "If we live through this you owe me one thing Adrian."

"And what would that be little dhampir?" I chuckled.

"You return to Court." She said as they attacked. It was over whelming and I soon found myself being attacked by trained fighting Moroi. Everything went black as I was piled on by Moroi after Moroi. Suddenly everything began stopping and the Moroi on top of me began screaming and scratching at his face. He fell unconscious on top of me as whatever was attacking him made him knock himself out.

My vision was blurred my I think blood or maybe a black eye. It cleared suddenly when I began feeling spirit was flowing into me and healing the wounds I had sustained. I pushed the Moroi off me and began looking for Karina. I located her unconscious body a few feet away from me. I dragged myself over to her and sighed relief as I saw no bite marks or any severe damage to her body. A shadow loomed over me and I turned onto my back to see Ivan standing there.

"I'll help you carry her someplace safe. Got anywhere in mind?" he asked.

"My room." I said, feeling energy from Spirit flowing into me. Police were just arriving to the store where the fight had taken place as we walked out in a hurry. The humans getting involved in this was not going to be good for me back at Court. Karina was safely in my arms as we went back to my room. I was not going to let Ivan help carry her. I had all my wounds healed and lots of energy from Spirit anyways. And she was quite light. I laid her unconscious body on the bed and sat down next to her, feeling like this was my entire fault. Ivan sat across from me and grinned.

"Looks like you need some help with Spirit training after all Adrian Dashkov." He said with a slight chuckle. I stared at him for a bit and then sighed.

"I have a few question's first." I told him.

"Ask away." He said smugly.

"Can you teach my friend Lissa too?"

"Sure. The more the merrier."

"If I bring you to Court will you find these friends and prove to me that you are not just trying to sneak into anything."

"Of course. I wouldn't be so stupid." He laughed.

"And lastly…will you tell me who those guys were?" I asked, finally making eye contact with him." He looked up at me with solid eyes. Then turned his head and stayed silent.

"Ivan, whatever your last name is, tell me who those guys were or the deal is off." My voice was rising very quickly as I was beginning to get very annoyed with this Ivan character. He sighed and looked back at me.

"Thos men are a secret group of Moroi that have recently gathered together here in Vegas, setting up some sort of mafia ring. I don't know where they got all this attack and fighting training but they've learned fast. I've been following them for about two years to see what their objective is. It's the reason I have to get into Court. You're my only way in." he admitted in a low voice.

"What's their objective? Tell me now or again the deal is off. I want to know everything before I begin to trust you." I growled. The negative effects of Spirit were coming back too. The black aura I had around myself was extremely thick. I was draining a lot from me very fast and turning it into aggression and anger. Ivan stared at me, his silence provoking my anger even more. I was about to charge him myself to get my answers when I felt all my anger pulled into a small point on my back and disappear. Karina let out a whimper of some sort from behind me. I turned to see her sitting up, hand out stretched to where the black aura had just been.

"Karina…" I frowned. She stared at me for a bit before suddenly passing out again.

"Interesting…" Ivan was standing over the two of us now, watching intently.

"I don't know what it is. Don't ask her to do it for you either. I know you have the black aura from using spirit to Ivan. Now this is the last time I'll say it. Tell me what the objective of this "mafia" is." I narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me, turned, and sighed.

"Their objective is…."

"What?"

"…To eliminate the last Dragomir…our Queen…Vasilisa Dragomir."

**Yes. This is my wonderful cliff hanger ending. Stress lately has been affecting me again and so I didn't get this finished when I wanted to before. Everything at the top of the note remains the same though. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It's really really weird at the moment but I wanted to update so I brought you this. As I begin to write more into it, things will begin making a lot of sense hopefully. Also, if you like this story, you'll love my girlfriend's story, "Adrian's True Jailbait" written on by her account, Seth'sONLYIMPRINT. Check it out!**


	5. A Party

**A/N: ****Well…do o the fact that I had surgery the other day I've been able to type more and update this faster. So here's another chapter to my fanfic. Enjoy. I do not own anything but my own characters and ideas. The rest of the things are owned by Vampire Academy author Richelle Mead.**

"Ivan or whatever your name is, you better tell me what's going on and where we're going or I'll have to call the guardians." Karina growled as we hurriedly left the casino. After Ivan had told me about this new Moroi "Mafia's" plan to kill Lissa, we begin planning our escape from the casino. These Moroi probably knew we were here and would be after us for what we did to them. Shortly after Karina had woken up, we began our escape.

"Karina, we just need to leave before the Moroi get here. And you need to stop saying you'll call the guardians. I know you don't have a stake and you don't have your Promise Mark either." I glanced back at her. Her face turned red and she ducked her head.

"I…I can explain…" she stuttered.

"No time. You two can talk later. We've got company." Ivan motioned behind us as two Moroi men began closing in on us. We dashed out the front door, where a taxi sat waiting for us. We piled into the back quickly and slammed the door.

"Drive!" I shouted to the driver. He gave us a weird look and slowly sped away from the casino. I watched as the two Moroi that chased us tried to run after the car but gave up as we got into traffic. I let out a sigh of relief and slumped into the seat.

"I need a drink." I murmured to myself, feeling slightly stressed.

"You do not need a drink. You're going to need that Spirit at full power if necessary." Ivan glared at me. Karina shifted in her seat next to me, acting very nervous. I turned to look her in the eyes.

"It's alright Karina. I don't care that you lied about being a guardian. I'm not going to turn you in or report you." I told her with a smile. She blinked teary eyes at me.

"Well I care. We need a true guardian to report these findings to. She is worthless to us. I don't know why you insisted brining her." Ivan cursed. I shot him a glare.

"I would leave you before I leave her. I don't need you." I told him with a harsh tone. He let a huff of annoyance and silenced himself, turning to look out the window. I turned back to Karina. I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her one of my famous grins, hoping to cheer her up. She let out a small giggle and sighed.

"I should probably tell you the truth about why I'm here." She whispered.

"No need to do it now. Let's just get someplace safe and worry about this stuff later. I suggest you take a small nap."

"But I just…" she began but I covered her mouth to silence her.

"No. I know you were unconscious for about an hour but you still need some rest. You look extremely exhausted. I'll wake you as soon as we stop." I gave her a pleading look. She sighed and gave in, leaning into my shoulder as her pillow. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer to me. She smiled and within minutes she was asleep.

"Ivan, I'd like to..." I stopped talking when I realized Ivan had fallen asleep too. He was snoring loudly, face pressed to the window of the taxi. I chuckled to myself and sighed.

"Where is it that you said you wanted to go Mr. Ivashkov?" the driver suddenly asked.

"The closest motel outside of Vegas in any direction please. That's all." I told him, not really knowing where else to go. The driver shrugged and turned onto some highway. This was going to be a long trip.

About half an hour on the drive, a cell phone began ringing. It was playing Ke$ha's song, Tik Tok, for its ringtone. I laughed as Karina bolted awake and pulled out her phone. She cursed under her breath and silenced the phone.

"Who was that little dhampir?" I questioned.

"My mom. She was the guardian that was supposed to watch over you while you stayed in Vegas. I stole her summons, wanting a real job on the field. I look just like my mom so I can easily pass for her and trick other guardians who she works with. I think she may have just realized I didn't come home from shopping like I said I was going out to do." Karina sighed. "I'm going to get in so much trouble from the Academy when I get back from vacation."

"If they find out. How do you know you're mother knows what you're doing? She could just think you're still late." I grinned at her.

"The guardians probably contacted her since we left the casino. I was supposed to report every action you do. They must have noticed we left and went to call my mom to know why she didn't report you were leaving. That's why she called me. I'm dead." She groaned.

"You won't be. Driver, changed what I said earlier, we're going back to Vegas." I used a small bit of compulsion to make sure the driver didn't complain.

"Yes sir." He stuttered and turned the taxi around. Karina shifted uneasily in her seat.

"I don't think this is going to work." She told me shakily.

"It will. Trust me. Where are you and your mother supposed to be staying?" I asked, once again wrapping my arm around her. She shivered from my touch.

"The Mirage Hotel and Casino. My mother and I go there every vacation I get from the Academy. It's where my mom met my father. She hopes to one day find him again I think. But he's just like any other Moroi man, he leaves as soon as the dhampir he's dating gets pregnant. Then they become no use to them anymore. I hate my father and hop I never meet him.' She said a hint of acid in her voice.

"Not true. Not all Moroi men are like that. I'm not like that for an example." I grinned again. She giggled.

"No, you're not like that. No dhampir would want to date you anyways." She teased. I put a hand over my heart.

"I'm hurt little dhampir. I'm such a handsome Moroi, girls flock to me. But I'm highly selective and I like to court and flatter the girl I fancy." I replied back, earning me another one of her cute giggles.

"Maybe that's why no dhampir would date you. Maybe they don't like being courted and flattered." She smiled back at me.

"Every girl wants to be flattered. It's their nature little dhampir." I grinned.

"Will you two stop talking? I'm trying to sleep here." Ivan growled at us. Karina and I looked at each other, then at Ivan, and then back each other with grins.

"Nah." We said together and broke out laughing. Ivan grumbled and sat up with a yawn. He looked out the window and then froze. He turned to me with hatred in his eyes.

"Why are we back in Vegas? We were supposed to leave it! Turn this car around driver!" Ivan shouted. The driver ignored him, still under my compulsion. Ivan growled and turned to me. "We better be back here for a good reason."

"Or what? I don't have to bring you to Court Ivan. I can leave you here if I want our get you arrested. And yes, we are back here for a good reason. I'm returning Karina to her mother." I said back dryly. Ivan glared at me for a long moment, the only sound being the roar of the engine and traffic outside the taxi.

"Fine. But we have to make it quick. And maybe we can then report our findings to an actual guardian." Ivan said, giving Karina a glare. She stuck her tongue out at him and crossed her arms across her chest. I elbowed her to stop and she rolled her eyes at me. The Mirage Hotel rose in front of us within a few minutes and the driver stopped.

"We have arrived at your destination sir." He said in an almost robotic voice. I took off the compulsion and the guy shook his head. "Umm…what…when…oh…that'll be…" the driver looked at his mile counter and tried to find the money we owed him. I pulled out a bit of cash from my pocket and handed it to him.

"Keep the change and thank you." I smiled as we got out. Ivan remained silent as we waved to taxi off. We began walking towards the Hotel, Karina suddenly gasped.

"Crap! I told my mom I'd be shopping. If she doesn't know already what happened, she'll sure know if I don't come back with anything." She turned to me. "We need to go shopping. Please?" she blinked her bright blue eyes at me.

"Alright. But we should make it quick." I chuckled. She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you Adrian." She beamed and grabbed my hand. We both stared at the connection between us, shocked at our reactions to one and other. Her face began to turn red again. "Sorry…" she said, taking her hand away. I grabbed it back.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Let's go shopping little dhampir." I smiled, ignoring the grunt behind me. We hurried to the nearest mall just as the sun rise began. Ivan cursed something about being up so late and Karina's smile started to falter. I squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, alerting her that everything would be alright. She smiled back but I knew she still felt like this wasn't going to turn out right.

We made our way into Kohl's, where Karina went straight for the shoes. Suddenly remembering she already had new combat boots, she left the shoes and began looking at clothes she could use as a guardian. Ivan had disappeared somewhere and I just followed her around, picking out shirts and placing them to Karina's back as she looked at other clothes, to see if the shirts look cute on her. I'd hide them before she noticed I was doing it and then move onto another. Soon I had my arm's full of shirt's I thought would look cute on her. When she finally turned and saw the all she raised and eyebrow at me.

"I just thought these shirts looked cute on you little dhampir." I smiled through the armful of clothes. She rolled her eyes.

"Put them back Adrian. I just want something for my guardian outfit and that's all." She shook her head and went back to looking at a black, spaghetti strap top. I sighed and began placing the shirts back. I kept one metallic blue top I had found that not only looked cute when placed against her but matched her eye color too. It was perfect for her. I found Karina when I was done and she looked at the shirt.

"I told you to…" she began the stopped. "You won't listen to me and you're going to buy it anyways aren't you?"

"You got that right." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes.

"Here, hold these then." She said, placing to black tops on and a pair of black shorts followed by a pair of sweat pants.

"Do you have to buy guardian things? Why don't you be a normal teen age girl and buy something cute looking?" I asked, watching her admire a men's duster.

"I can either be a guardian or a blood whore. I can't be a normal teenager. And it's hard for me to look cute anyways." She sighed.

"Nonsense. Wait right here while I get something to place these clothes in and I'll help you. I'll make you look cute little dhampir." I grinned. She laughed.

"You are seriously funny Adrian. Fine, one 'normal' outfit. That's all." She smiled and walked over to look at another duster. I rolled my eyes and found a cart to place the clothes in and returned to find Karina holding a dark gray duster.

"Is that really necessary?" I joked.

"Nope, this is for you to wear." She said, placing it in the cart. I was about to argue but she shushed me.

"You will pretend to be a guardian friend I met while shopping when we find my mom. It will help explain why it took forever to get home." She explained.

"How come I have a feeling it might end up getting me in a lot more trouble than it should?" I teased. I got another eye roll.

"Let's just find these normal clothes and get out of here. I still want to stop at a few other places." Karina started for the girls section again.

We ended up buying all the stuff in the cart and this cute little midriff shirt and a pair of jeans. They were the only thing I could convince her to get that she'd actually wear. We continued through the mall, stopping at three book stores and a few jewelry stores where Karina bought this little necklace with a little bat holding a heart. It was strange piece of jewelry but Karina said it reminded her of me so that if we never saw each other again she'd always remember me by it. It seemed strange to me personally but it still brought a smile to my face. We stopped in the food court where we found Ivan waiting for us.

"Where did you disappear to?" I asked joining him at the table he was at.

"I had to find some things we'll need for our trip out of here. I've been waiting here for you tow for a long time. Are you ready to drop of the girl and then leave?" He grumbled.

"Nope. I'll be taking this girl home and we'll see what goes from there. I'd like to have at least one person who knows how to physically fight on our side. And it's almost daylight. We need to find a place to stay. We'll leave again at sunset." I didn't like this Ivan guy plans. He seemed in such a rush to get out of Vegas and get to Court.

"Fine." He said and got up. "Let's get going." Karina, who had gone to get something to eat, came back as we finished our conversation.

"Can you eat on the way little dhampir?" I asked. She nodded.

"You'll just have to carry all the bags of things." She told me handing me the ones in her hands. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the arms full of bags and we left the mall and headed for the Hotel again.

"Ivan, find us a room here. If they give you problems just wait for me to come back from dropping off Karina." I told him as we walked in. Karina was shaking with nervousness next to me.

"Humph." He groaned and walked to the desk while Karina led me to the elevators.

"Put on the duster." She reminded me as the doors closed. I picked out the duster she had picked for me and put it on. It felt strange wearing it over my clothes. Well, it just felt strange in general wearing it. As the elevator continued to climb, Karina pulled out a makeup kit.

"We need you to look like you've been in fights. Bend down so I can put 'scars' on your face." She began looking through different toners.

"Why would anyone want to scar this pretty face?" I joked, bending down to be level with her face.

"I can think of a few reasons." She joked back, applying the makeup.

"Strange isn't it how no one else has used to elevator for us to stop yet." I tried to start a different conversation.

"It's right in the morning so most humans are still asleep and Moroi and dhampirs alike are just heading to bed. Its dead time." She said, pulling out eye liner.

"What's that for?" I said, backing away.

"Well we can't have anyone recognize you can us. It's just a bit of make up to help hide your appearance. Don't freak out. It will come off with water Adrian." She giggled. I hesitated before letting her put the eye liner on. She put away the makeup kit and looked me over.

"Perfect. You look just like a guardian yourself know. Just make sure no one see's that in a fight you'd suck at being one." She ginned. The elevator dinged and she skipped out the door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, grabbing the bags and following her.

"Nothing," she giggled again. We stopped in front of one of the doors and she fished out a room card. She slowly opened to door to not make any noise and waved me in. She tiptoed in and I followed as quietly as I could with the bags. The lights were all off, the only light coming from behind the curtains of the window. It gave enough light to tell that this room was obviously a very expensive suite. Like something a Royal could afford.

"Where did you get the money to afford this?" I whispered to her.

"My mom is up there in the ranks of guardians. She's worked beside Mrs. Hathaway a few times too. And another one of my mom's old Moroi boyfriends always send her large sums of money since he went off and married someone else. He says he wishes he could have married her but 'it's not right.' Damn Royal's." Karina cursed again and unlocked another door in the suite. She hurried me inside the dark room and flipped on the light. After the momentary blindness left I took in the bed room to the fullest.

Karina was sleeping in the master bedroom of the suite. The room was humungous and all over the walls were posters of famous actors and actresses and guardians and Moroi alike. Extravagant things of all sorts lined shelves and tables around the room and everything was labeled to Karina.

"You don't rent this place do you? You live here?" I asked, setting the bags down.

"Shush! You're talking to loud. No we don't leave her. We own the room and rent it out to friends sometimes to when we're not staying. Happy now? My home town is in Colorado. I attend the Academy there. I told you we only come down here when on vacation." She explained, taking the bags from me and taking out everything she bought and hanging them in the walk in closet. I wondered around the room, admiring all the little trinkets and things,

"Who are these from?" I asked, picking up a metal sculpture of Bram Stoker's Dracula.

"A Moroi friend back at the Academy. I've known him for as long as I can remember. And he's been getting me these things for as long as I can remember. There's no pattern to when I get them or where they come from. A box with the gift in them will just be waiting for me on my bed after classes. I think he's trying to say he likes me but every time I ask him he says he doesn't and then he walks away with a red face." She sighed, picking up a toy a small child would have played with. I felt a pain of jealousy as I looked at everything around the room.

"What are your feelings for him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He's cute, he's funny, he's smart, but not exactly the greatest. He gets drunk at parties easily and then become a real jerk. I love him as a friend but I don't know if I'd ever date him." She sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed. I sat next to her.

"It's alright. That's how Lissa was when she went to the academy. I should now; I worked with her and went to some of the parties with her. Not all the parties turned out so great." I admitted to her.

"You shouldn't say that about the queen." She said through a small grin.

"She's like my best friend. I can say those things about her." I laughed. There was an awkward silence between us for a few moments before Karina stood up.

"Well, my mom's asleep or gone out looking for me so you should leave before she gets back. I just wanted you to look that way if she was here or something. We should get you out of here before she realizes I brought a boy into my room." She giggled. I sighed and stood up.

"I guess you're right. Can I ask for one thing before I leave you though?" MY body felt strange wanting to ask this.

"Sure." She looked at me confused.

"Can I kiss you?" I gulped. Her face turned beet red again and she covered her face and ducked it to the side.

"Umm…umm…no…I'm sorry Adrian." She stuttered. I sighed, knowing that was going to be her answer.

"It's alright. I guess this is good bye then. Maybe we'll see each other again." I said, and started to leave. Suddenly her arms wrapped around my back. I turned around to see her eyes watering.

"I…I had a great time with you actually Adrian. I…I can't kiss you…but…I'll give you this hug. A hug saying that we are friends." She whimpered. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.

"Yes…friends." I smiled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice shouted from her door. Karina gasped and we both look towards the door. A girl, who did look just like Karina, only a bit older looking, was standing in the doorway of her room.

"Mom…I…I can explain…" Karina stuttered.

"You will explain a lot of things missy! Who is this boy you brought here? You want to be a guardian right? Not a filthy blood whore! Explain that first and then we'll talk about the summons thing!" her mother shouted, marching into the room.

"Mom, he's a guardian I met while shopping. We sat and talked and he helped me bring my shopping things home. We're just friends now. I'm not a blood whore." Karina explained.

"Get him out of here! And don't lie about shopping. Guardian Sloan called me asking where I went with Adrian Ivashkov. I didn't know I was with Adrian Ivashkov till I found the discarded envelope in the trash. You're in big trouble. First though I have to find Adrian Ivashkov. He obviously isn't here with you so we need to locate him. Where did he go Karina Romelia Zelkos?"

"He's checking into this hotel at this very moment. I came up here to drop things off. He got bored and I followed him everywhere mom. He's completely safe." She lied.

"I'll finish with you later. Get this boy out of here now." She pointed at me. I side stepped away from Karina and looked at her. She motioned to the door which I ran out of. I took the elevator down to the lobby, using a handkerchief I found to wipe the makeup off my face. I found Ivan waiting for me at the elevator doors.

"I got us a room." He said, climbing into the elevator.

"Wow, I thought they only took reservations. I thought you were going to need my help getting in." I was shocked.

"It's called compulsion Adrian. The same thing you used on the taxi driver. I can do it too." Ivan glared at me.

"Oh. Yeah. That's true." I said, feeling a bit awkward again. The elevator dinged.

"Come on Mr. Ivashkov. We have a room to stay at." He said, walking off the evaluator.

**NEXT DAY**

"What?" Ivan growled at me.

"We're not leaving yet. I need to let the guardians know I'm here. They're trying to locate me right now. I'm staying here till they come find me." I leaned back into the chair and stared at the ceiling.

"You said we were going to leave today. Why don't they wait till you're back at court to locate you?" he growled harshly again.

"This is causing a very big scare already. I'm a Royal who has disappeared. It's a big deal." I yawned, really getting annoyed at Ivan and his complaining.

"Why did it have to be you I found to get me to Court?" Ivan growled once more and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Shesh." I laughed and looked around the room. It had to have been the cheapest and crappiest room Ivan could get. There wasn't even a mini fridge or alcohol around. It was quite depressing. I needed to find something to do. As soon as I walked out of the door of my room, a group of human girls were running past me laughing a giggling. They were whispering things to one and other about a party going on in one of the main floors of the Hotel. Perfect. I hadn't been to a good party in awhile. I strolled up behind the girls as they waited for the elevator to come. They didn't even notice I was there till I joined them on the elevator.

"Hey handsome. Going to the party?" on girl giggled.

"I think I may." I smiled back at her, being myself again. The girls giggled and starting talking to me about the party, saying some rich guy was hosting it and that only select people were let in. The girls didn't know how you were selected but they were going to try to get in anyway. I followed them to one of the main floor's where two large guardians stood at every entrance into the bar area.

"Must be a Royal party." I whispered to myself as the girls and I walked up to the entrance. They were immediately stopped.

"Invitation only." An old guardian growled at them. The girls whined and begged to be let. I stepped forward.

"Adrian Ivashkov. These girls are with me." I said with a grin. The guardians looked at me then backed off.

"Okay, you may enter." The guardian grumbled. The girls thanked me and ran off somewhere into the party. I rolled my eyes and looked around for anyone I may know from Court. This was obviously some Royal Moroi's party. I didn't recognize anyone from Court but one person did stand out that I did know.

"Jesse Zelkos. What an interesting surprise." I smiled, walking up to him. The Moroi from St. Vladimir's Academy that used to bully Lissa and Rose froze when he saw me.

"Adrian...what…what are you doing here?" he looked surprised to see me.

"I don't know. I felt like I need a break from love drama at Court so I came down here. Is this your party?" I asked, looking around.

"Ye…yeah…it is. Um…well…nice seeing you…" he stuttered and ran off. Wow. What a nervous little guy. I rolled my eyes and headed for the bar. Before my first drink arrived, two guardians came up behind me.

"Mr. Ivashkov, we're so glad we found you." A filmier voice sounded behind me. I turned to see Karina's mom, wearing a dress but with a stake hidden from view underneath it, standing there.

"Well I'm not. I was hoping to have another drink before I was caught." I said, taking a drink from my first glass.

"You scared the whole Court when you disappeared again. I'm sorry but my daughter was pretending to be me and taking my post as you're guardian yesterday. She will be punished for her actions." Her mom told me sternly.

"It's alright. Nothing to serious happened. Just a small fight with some new strange Moroi Mafia is all." I laughed.

"Yes. My daughter explained that to me. We are looking into it right now. If you don't mind, I'm going to leave Guardian Jackson here with you till you decide to return to Court. Again, I'm sorry for my daughter's…mishap." She told me once again and left. I looked at this Guardian Jackson guy. He looked a lot like Zemy that it made me nervous being around him.

"Here, sit down and join me why don't you Jackson. No one will care if you have one drink while on duty. I'm sure we're quite safe in here anyways." I patted the seat next to me. He stood there like a statue, ignoring me. I shrugged and turned to watch the crowd of dhampirs and Moroi mingle. The human girls I let in were seated in the corner of the room, letting Moroi feed off them.

"oops." I said. "That wasn't supposed to happen. Too late now." I sighed and ordered another drink. Within a short period of time I was drunk to the point where if I stood I'd probably fall. I leaned my head into the bar, feeling torn inside again. I was over the whole Rose thing but now I had fallen for another dhampir. And she was probably jailbait for me anyways, now knowing she hadn't graduated yet. I sighed to myself.

"Drinking again I see Adrian." I sweet voice said behind me. I turned in my seat, the movement making me dizzy, and looked up into Karina's eyes. I gulped when I took her in full sight as my vision cleared. She was in a crimson dress that hugged her body in all the right ways. If I was thinking anything jailbait about her before, this was not helping. She was absolutely stunning.

"Karina…hi…" I slurred. She sat next to me with a giggle.

"I thought you were leaving today. What made you stay?" she asked, taking the glass from in front of me and setting it away from my reach.

"I'm not sure. I didn't feel like this was a good time to leave. I felt like there was something I missed out on." I told her, admitted the truth to her in my drunken stupor. She giggled again and played with a bracelet she had on. I didn't know what to say and I couldn't look at her directly so to not have my drunken state wander. We sat for awhile in silence while the buzz wore off. When I was able to think straight and look at her I stood up and held out a hand.

"Would you like to dance Karina?" I asked, gulping back a nervousness I never felt before.

"Gladly." She smiled and took my hand. I led her to where a bunch of others were dancing and started dancing with her. It was awkward since it wasn't really a two person dance song but we made it work.

"So why are you here anyways Karina?" I asked in the middle of the dance.

"My father was a relative of Mr. Zelkos. So he invited my mom and me to the dance. Why?" she asked.

"No reason. Was just wondering little dhampir." I smiled. She giggled.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Call you what?"

"Little dhampir?"

"Because you are one." I laughed

"Well yes, but…" I held my finger to her mouth.

"It's a nickname." I smiled to her. We stared into each other's eyes for a moment and then foreheads touched.

"I like it." She murmured.

"Me too." I whispered. And that's when our lips touched and all hell broke loose.

**AHAHA! YES! Long chapter! Please review!**


	6. A girlfriend

**A/N: ****And the moment you've all been waiting for….the explanation to why all hell broke loose! Enjoy. I own only my characters and ideas that you have not heard of before in this series.**

"What the hell are you doing with my daughter?" a shrill voice rang out. The whole party suddenly became quiet and all eyes were suddenly upon Karina and me. I looked at her mother, her face red with anger, hand near her stake. I gulped. Crap.

"I…I can explain." I stuttered, letting go of Karina, who was standing complete still from shock.

"Get out! Get out and go back to your room!" Her mother shouted. At first I thought it was directed at me but when Karina ran off crying I realized otherwise. This was not going to be good news back home for my parents.

"Well…you see…I was…" I began to explain but eyes of anger shut me up.

"You are a Royal Moroi. A young and good one at that. I never thought you'd be like those others…the ones with no care for the dhampirs lives the hurt." Her mother was almost in tears now.

"It's not what you're thinking Guardian…I'm sorry but I don't know your name." I frowned.

"Guardian Romelia." She whispered before turning her back to me. "Just go away…"

"Someone will escort you back to your room and stand guard there Mr. Ivashkov." Another guardian came up behind me. Everyone in the crowd were whispering and laughing at me. Some others were pretending to act out what they saw to others. It was just a two second kiss and suddenly everything is bad on me. Like I was some sort of bad guy. I started to feel really aggravated by the whole mess.

"I don't need an escort." I growled and stormed out of the room. I was not a bad guy. Other Moroi in that room had probably done worse things then I just did to other dhampirs. Probably tens or hundreds more. It was one kiss. There were others in the back drinking from frickin humans who weren't even supposed to be. And yet one kiss between Adrian Ivashkov and a dhampir girl causes so many people to freak? There was something seriously wrong with that thought.

I needed to get out of the area for awhile. But I was not ready to completely leave Vegas yet. There was something keeping me here I was not entirely sure of. So instead I stormed out of the hotel and just started on a walk. I noticed one guardian slowly following me. I guess I should be grateful for that in case I ran into any Strogoi. I would not have been able to defend myself if that happened.

On my walk through the packed streets of Las Vegas, where I was bombarded by prostitutes and drug dealers alike, I was drawn to what I think was the oldest bar in the city. It was a small, half run down building that many people just avoided. I walked in, needing to drink to get the things off my mind again. It was practically empty and the few guys there were drunk out of their minds, either sleeping with heads on the table or near that way. It seemed like the perfect place to relax and get my mind of things. I walked up the bar, where a young bartender stood waiting.

"Get me the strongest thing you have." I sighed.

"Don't get many tourists in this place." He laughed, placing the drink in front of me.

"Needed to get myself away from the excitement of city." I shrugged.

"You came to the right place then." The bartender laughed again. "Who's the fellow who followed you in?"

"Let's just call him a bodyguard I suppose. He just follows me places." I lied, glancing back at the guardian who was following me. He stood completely still against the wall, looking nowhere in particular but obviously watching for anything undead. Well…truly undead that is.

No sooner then I ordered my fourth drink I could feel all the effects of spirit leave me. I even felt the effects of being able to walk and think straight leave me. If I was going to leave this place, I was probably not going to make it back to Hotel in one peace.

"This is some strong drink." I slurred out, staring at the blood red liquid I had been drinking. "What's in it?"

"Family secret. Doesn't even have a name. This is the only place you can find it. Has almost the same amount of kick as a few shots in just one glass. I'm surprised you can still talk with having four of them." The bartender laughed.

"I've got a strong system." I laughed back. I turned to the guardian, who looked absolutely bored out of his mind, and called him over. "Buddy dude guy. I'm going to need some help getting back to the Hotel. Think you can offer me that help?"

The guardian looked at me as if I was joking. Seeing that I was not, he walked over to me and wrapped an arm under my shoulder as I stood. I laughed as I tried finding my balance.

"This is going to be fun." I hiccupped.

"Maybe you should just call a taxi." The bartender frowned at me.

"Nah, I can walk. It will just take awhile. Thanks for the offer though." I laughed again as we started for the door. The guardian next to me grunted as he tried opening the door. This was seriously cracking me up.

"I think we should *uff* call a cab Mr. *arg* Ivashkov." The guardian said about ten minutes later. I was only just beginning to really feel my legs again.

"Walking burns off the alcohol faster." I said, even though I knew it wasn't true. I wanted to take as much time as I could to get back to the Hotel. Unfortunately the guardian didn't and I soon found myself waiting on a bench as he tried to wave a cab down.

"You are no fun guardian…I'm going to call you guardian NoFun since you are no fun at all." I said. I was completely drunk out of my mind and I knew it.

"Its guardian Bastine but I bet you're too drunk to care." He said, finally getting a cab to stop.

"That's correct guardian NoFun." I smiled. By the time we did actually get back to the Hotel do to packed streets, I was able to stand on my own. Walking good was still sketchy, but I could at least stand. So that was a good enough start for me.

Helping me back to my room, Guardian Bastine ignored all my drunken banter. Ivan was still not back and I had no idea what time it was, not feeling like checking the phone in my pocket. I really didn't feel like doing much of anything anyways. Bastine looked over the entire room to make sure all exits were secure and that I was utterly safe. It seemed totally unnecessary to me because at that moment I really didn't care if a Strogoi would kill me. Everything in life was going to crap with me.

Ivan returned to the room sometime later and noticed I was still too drunk to probably move. With a long and drawn out sigh, he mumbled something about staying another day or so and then locked himself in one of the rooms. Bastine gave me a look of confusion.

"Some Moroi guy I met the other day. He uses Spirit to and offered to train me and Lissa in trade for getting him into Court. No idea why I trust this guy but if it means learning to do more with my powers, then who cares." I groaned and decided then just sit on the couch and watch whatever was on TV, which I had been doing for who knows how long, I wasn't even paying attention to anything, I was going to sleep off my drunken state.

When I did awake with the familiar hangover, it felt so normal to me. Getting up off the couch I noticed Bastine was sitting at a table, sketchy out some weird woman. I stood behind him for a bit in complete silence before speaking.

"What you drawing?" I asked. Obviously not being a good guardian at that moment, he jumped and scrambles to put away the drawing.

"Nothing sir. Just something I do in my free time." He blushed.

"Well, you weren't exactly in free time. What is a Strogoi came in here to hurt little Adrian Ivashkov? You wouldn't have been able to protect him." I gave him this stern look.

"I'm sorry…that was against protocol." He hung his head. I grinned.

"I'm only joking with you Guardian Bastine. It's good you have a hobby. People who enjoy killing Strogoi for a hobby are not exactly the best off people to hang out with. I wouldn't want one as my guardian either." I smiled at him reaching into my pocket for a cigarette. I pulled out an empty box and cursed under my breath, throwing the box out. Bastine pulled a pack out.

"Here, want one?" he offered, taking one for himself.

"Sure, I need something for a fix to help get rid of this hangover." I said, taking one and lighting it up. It wasn't my usual brand so it tasted a bit different to me but I didn't care. It was still smoking. Ivan's room door flung open and he came out covering his nose.

"I thought there was a fire in the room. Do you have to smoke in here?" He growled.

"Don't have to. Don't even think we're supposed to. But who cares, no one knows it but us and now you." I said, blowing a smoke ring in his face. He covered his nose and coughed.

"You are an idiot." He said and left again. I looked at Bastine who was giving me another questioning look.

"Don't ask. I don't even know where he came from. He just came up to me and told me I had to stop drinking and use my powers when all I wanted to do was getting rid of them. Like I'm doing now. Smoking dulls the effects of Spirit. It's quite useful actually." I shrugged. As I finished my cigarette, there was a pounding on my door and a voice I never wanted to here again rang through it.

"Adrian Ivashkov, get your ass out here right now." Rose Hathaway's voice sounded like that of a mother yelling at a child. My eyes narrowed.

"Go away you cheater!" I shouted. Bastine was looking from me to the door, looking terrified.

"I will kick down this door Adrian. Open it NOW!" she shouted again.

"You'll have to pay the hotel for destroying their door then because I will not open it for you." I growled.

"Adrian? Please open the door?" she tried playing the cute girl act.

"That's not going to work Rose. " I growled again, getting pissed.

"Adrian, please come out here. We just want to talk." Dimitri's voice cut through me like acid. I marched over to the door and opened it.

"You want to talk? Maybe I don't want to talk!" I shouted at them and went to slam the door but Dimitri stopped it. I opened it again and glared at them.

"That's better…" rose sighed. My fist swung out and connected with Dimitri's nose. There was a popping sound as I broke it. Rose cupped her hands over her mouth and Dimitri covered his nose. I slammed the door shut again while Rose freaked out over Dimitri.

"That's all I wanted to say." I growled. Suddenly the door is kicked off its hinges and Rose marches in right up to me.

"You are not making this easy Adrian." She hissed, tapping my chest. Bastine was between us in an instant.

"Stand back Hathaway. Adrian is my charge at the moment." He said. Dimitri came in, rubbing his bleeding nose. Rose's eyes narrowed at me.

"You need to come back to Court Adrian. Everyone is worried about you, especially Lissa." Rose pleaded, giving me innocent looking eyes.

"Don't do that to me you backstabbing whore. I no longer care what you think of me." I said back, a hint of acid in my own voice. Dimitri stood between us now.

"Adrian, we just want you to come back. We'll forget everything that happened and I'll do everything I can to explain what happened when we get back. Just come home with us." The stupid Russian was now tiring to plead with me.

"Shut it cradle robber. You know what. Find me at the nearest party tomorrow and I'll give you my answer. But no sooner. No, fix my door if you can and get out." I hissed. Hesitating only a moment, the two left, setting my door against the wall. Bastine looked at me.

"Not so good with those two right now?" he asked.

"Nope. They can go screw themselves for all I care. Wait, they already screw each other so it doesn't matter." I bite my lip in anger. I could feel the dark side of Spirit trying to make its way into my feelings.

"Give me another cigarette will you?" I asked. He nodded and handed one to me.

"What are we going to do about the door?" he asked.

"When Ivan gets back, we'll move to a different room after telling the lobbyist downstairs that thieves tried breaking in. They'll believe me, trust me." I told him, sitting on the couch. And moments later Ivan was standing in the doorway, looking at the broken door.

"Do I need to ask?" he sighed.

"Nope, pack you're things. We're moving to a new room and staying a few more nights. I got a party to find tomorrow." I said, throwing my cigarette of a balcony outside.

**Next Day/Night…whatever you want to call it….its night for humans, Day for them.**

"Do you have any idea where you can find a party?" Ivan whispered to me as we began searching the floors.

"Nope. All I'm looking for is just a packing area where people are drinking and dancing. That's a good enough party for me." I said lighting another cigarette Bastine had given me.

"Do you have to smoke those?" Ivan asked again.

"Yes sir." I laughed. After about an hour of searching I found the perfect party. It was more of a club then a party but it worked perfect for me. I sat at the bar and waited to be found, doubting they actually would find me.

"Is this your plan? Just sit and wait for them?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, actually that is just what I'm doing. Bastine went to find them and he'll call if he does. I hope he doesn't. I really don't want them to find me." I told him truthfully.

"You are pathetic Adrian." He sighed and walked away.

"Only in your mind!" I shouted after him. I ordered a drink and began to mingle with the crowd. Many girls, Moroi, dhampirs, and humans alike, flirted with me and pulled me to dance with them. Not really caring, I would give each only a moment before moving on to the next, eventually ending up in the back of the club where I took a seat in one of the booths and sighed. Something was not feeling right inside me. Something I didn't feel before. I knew I had loved Rose for that little while I did but now I was feeling something completely new. It was…love…but a love for who or what…

"Adrian?" a squeak of a voice brought me out of my thoughts. Standing in front of me was Karina, this time dressed in probably the skimpiest clothing she could wear. Her shirt was low cut up top and barely reached her stomach and her shorts were hip hugging short shorts. I had to do a double take to make sure this wasn't something my mind thought up.

"Karina…what are you doing here?" I asked, admiring the jailbait before me.

"I'm pissing off my mom." She sighed sitting next to me. "After the things that happen at the party she yelled at me and called me a filthy whore. So I'm being what she called me. A filthy whore."

"You are not a whore. It was my fault. I shouldn't have kissed you." I sighed.

"This whole thing was blown out of proportion by my mom. She doesn't want me to fall in love with Moroi I think." Karina stared at the table.

"Well maybe she's…wait…did you say fall in love with a Moroi?" I looked at her, eyes wide. She turned a deep shade of red.

"Maybe…" she looked away from me.

"Who's this Adrian?" Rose's voice ruined this perfect moment between Karina and I and I turned to her teeth bared.

"It's my new jailbait. Don't you like her?" I said with a silly grin on my face. She rolled her eyes and sat next to me in the booth followed by Dimitri who wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Have you made your decision?" She asked, ignoring Karina who was staring at her wide eyed.

"Yeah…I think I'll stay here. I found this cute little dhampir here and I think I'll be happier with her then I was with you miss backstabber." I smiled cockily at them and started to scoot out of the booth with Karina.

"Adrian. I didn't mean to hurt you this way." Rose pleaded again as we got out of the booth.

"Hurt me? You think that's what you did? Was hurt me? You tore my soul from my body and stomped on it. You killed my inside Rose. You destroyed everything I felt and called love! You are just a backstabbing blood whore who has no care for anyone but yourself!" I shouted, slamming my hands on the table. Spirit was swirling around me and flickering on and off in my own vision. Karina grabbed me and I immediately calmed down just in time to see Dimitri jump at me.

"Don't you dare call her a blood whore!" he growled at me. Before he could get another hit at me, Karina swung low with her legs and kicked his feet out from underneath him. He recovered quickly and stared at this girl who he had probably thought was seriously some blood whore try to kick his ass. Which she ended up doing because while he was confused she grabbed his arm and spun him around finishing off with punching him in the nose right where I had, probably breaking it again before dropping him to the ground. Rose stared at Karina as she stood over Dimitri.

"Take that you asshole!" she growled. I grinned. I had found the perfect girl for me.

"Rose, Dimitri, I would like you to meet Karina. My new girlfriend."

**A/N: This chapter probably sucks and makes no sense but whateves. It does to me. I hoped you like it. Review please!**


	7. Dream Walking

**A/N: Okay. So Adrian just said that he and Karina are going out. That's good right? But wait….when did Karina agree to it? This chapter will more than likely contain a few profanities…profanities meaning swear words that I will not be blocking unless I really have to. Enjoy and please review. I don't review often since my laptop would not let read fanfics do to this dumb block put on from the government. Oh yeah, I got a free laptop from the federal government for being in this college prep program. Luckily though, my computer somehow got rid of this block so now I can read fanfics. YAY! So now I can review stories. Okay now time for the story.**

Three pairs of eyes were staring at me in shock. I laughed.

"Let me say again. Backstabber, Asshole as my little dhampir called you, I would like you to meet Karina, my new girlfriend." I grinned at them as I slid an arm over Karina's shoulder. Suddenly she burst out from under it and ran off out of club. I turned and watched her go with a frown. Hands gripped the back of my shirt and turned me around so I was directly looking at Rose.

"Your mother is going to be so pissed to know that you've decided to date a blood whore Adrian. What the hell are you thinking?" She hissed. I pushed her away growled.

"She is not a blood whore! If anyone in this small group is the blood whore it's you! You're the one who has the bite marks on your neck. Hers is completely clean! She's a guardian who was just trying to piss off her mother! Just like you would do Rose!" I growled and stormed off. They followed me, yelling after me but I just ignored them. I needed to find Karina. I needed to talk to her. I tried to search my memory for the room she was staying but being drunk after the party the other day made it so I couldn't remember where it was. I cursed and decided to do the next best thing: Find Bastine and ask him if he knew where Karina and her mother where staying.

"Adrian! I'm sorry for what I said. Get back here!" Rose called after me as I stepped into the elevator.

"Sorry. Cannot do." I said pushing the shut door button and watching the door close right on her face. I grinned as it began rising and pulled out my phone.

"Guardian Bastine? I need to know where Guardian Romelia's room is…No…I just need to talk to her…Okay…Thank you. I'll meet you back at the room….I doubt there will be any Strogoi to worry about on the elevator…Bye then." I clicked the phone shut and pushed the button to Karina's floor. I knocked on the door to her room and was hoping that only Karina was there and that I wouldn't have to deal with her mom. Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want.

"What do you want Mr. Ivashkov?" Guardian Romelia glared at me from the door entrance.

"Umm...I'd like to apologize to you and your daughter for what happened the other night. Is Karina around?" I bit my lower lip, lying as best I could. She frowned.

"No. She ran off to some club and I haven't seen her since. And I'm sorry Mr. Ivashkov but I cannot accept your apology at this time." She sighed.

"Okay. Can you tell Karina I said sorry when you see her again?" I asked, noticing a hint of sadness in my voice.

"Maybe." Her mother said and shut the door. Feeling rejected by both Karina and her mother, I sighed walked away. I was losing my charm. Rose must have destroyed that too. I pulled out my phone and dialed Bastine again.

"Hey, Bastine? Change in plans. I need a drink."

**And now time for a little treat. We'll be switching POV's! For those of you who don't know what that means, POV stands for Point Of View. For this part of the chapter we will be looking at the world through Karina's eyes. I'll put another message like this in when I switch back to Adrian. Enjoy this special treat!**

This was not happening. This could not be happening. I must have been in some sort of dream or nightmare that I couldn't wake up from. My heart was pounding nearly out of my chest. Adrian Ivashkov just called me his girlfriend. Me, a seventeen year old dhampir who was extremely close to losing her chance to become a guardian. But he didn't have to know about that.

"Agg! Damn you Adrian. You didn't have to break his nose." Rose Hathaway's voice grumbled as she entered the bathroom I was hiding. I pulled my feet up onto the toilet I was hiding so she wouldn't notice I was there. I stood up so I could just look over the top of the stall. She was washing her face and grumbling profanities about Adrian. I felt this uneasy angry feeling towards her as she kept it up. I had no idea why I felt this way. I didn't even know what feelings I had towards Adrian yet and I still felt a jealousy that Rose had already dated him before.

"Roza?" Dimitri Belikov's voice came from the door.

"I'll be just a minute Dimika." Her voice rang. She seemed completely out of it when he said her name. I held back a squeak when Dimitri walked into the girl's bathroom and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Adrian is just being his normal self. We'll get him to come back." He kissed the top of her head.

"He needs to get over himself. I know what I did was wrong to him. But he needs to suck it up and get over it. There are other girls out there for him. And he even found that new girl. I can't tell though if he was lying about her being a guardian or not. With what she was wearing it's hard to tell." Rose sighed and leaned back into him.

"She fights like a guardian." Dimitri laughed, rubbing his broken nose.

"I'm sorry Dimika. He shouldn't have ruined your face just for being mad at me." Rose turned around and reached to touch his face.

"It's alright Roza. It'll heal." He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She kissed him back, letting out a small moan of pleasure. Dimitri pushed her into the bathroom sink and she lifted herself to sit on it. It took me a moment to realize that I was watching two of the queen's personal guardian's making out in a public bathroom in Vegas. I had to hold back not only another squeak of surprise but also laughter. I ducked my head down and giggled to myself. I lost my balance on the toilet and started to slip. This time I did squeak as I fell of my stand. I stuck out my feet and hands and caught myself pinned in the stall, almost to the floor. Rose had stopped her moans of pleasure.

"Hello?' she called out. I gulped I heard her begin looking through the stalls. I saw her shadow under my stall and my heart raced as she began to look under. She only glanced for feet and didn't look up to see me. When she finished looking through the stalls she sighed.

"Must have been the fan's kicking in. Now…where were we?" she giggled. I hoped they would just have another quick make out session and then leave so I could get away from my hiding spot. I couldn't hold this position forever. Boy was I wrong. It didn't take me awhile to realize to sound of them kissing and practically ripping each other's clothes off. I gulped. Holy shit! Were they going to frickin have sex in the bathroom?

"Roza, we shouldn't do this here. We should go back to the room." Dimitri said between their kisses. _Yes, please get a room_. I thought to myself.

"True. We don't want anyone walking in on us. That would be really bad now." She giggled. My arms and legs were beginning to give out and they were shakily badly. Those two needed to hurry. I heard them gather their wits and slowly leave the bathroom a giggling mess. As the door closed I finally lost my grip and fell, hitting my back on the toilet. I heard a snap and prayed that I didn't break anything. The door opened again and a group of girls came in laughing. They stopped when they saw me sprawled out underneath the stalls.

"Hiya." I blushed. The girls started at me and then walked out in a hurry. I rolled my eyes. Stupid humans. I sat up and rubbed my arms and legs to get the aching muscles working again before opening leaving the stall. I took one step and slipped on water (I hopped). Smashing my head on one of the sinks, I was instantly knocked out.

When I opened my eyes I was not in the bathroom. I wasn't even in Vegas anymore. Instead I found myself in a field full of flowers. I knelt down a picked one to sniff it. I smiled at the lovely scent.

"They're forget-me-nots." A voice so sweet and delicate came from above me. I looked up into Adrian Ivashkov's emerald green eyes. He was handsomely dressed and clean shaven, unlike how he was before. His hair was still messy but not as bad as when I first met him.

"That's a lovely dress you got on." He smiled, lending a hand to help me up. I looked down to see the dress I was wearing from the other night where he kissed me on me. My face flushed and I turned away from him.

"This is just a dream. It's just a dream." I said and pinched myself. "Ow!" It actually hurt. Adrian chuckled behind me.

"This is a dream. I'm just controlling it." He laughed and suddenly we were in my bedroom. He walked over to a shelf and picked up one of the gifts from my friend Edward.

"You're…controlling my dream?" I asked, looking around.

"Yes. It's something we Spirit users can do. If you are asleep I can enter your dream and either let your mind pick the environment or I can. Same with the things we're wearing. Almost every aspect of this dream I control except your thoughts and actions." He said, setting the gift down and sitting on my bed.

"Oh…neat." I said, sitting next to him.

"I guess. I used to do it all the time with Rose. She didn't really like it. Especially the things I chose her to wear.' He chuckled. I suddenly was nervous, wondering what he would do t my outfit.

"No need to worry about yourself. In fact, if you want to change your outfit, just think of what you want to wear and it should change. I just picked out what I remembered about you and what I thought looked really good on you." He laughed, staring at the floor. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, I kept the dress on. At least he didn't pick anything to bad like what I was wearing in the real world at the moment.

"I like this dress too….I didn't know you slept this early." I said jokingly, trying to start the conversation.

"Not normally. I was just waiting for you to fall asleep so I took a nap. I was going apologize for kissing you and then declaring that you were my girlfriend. We barely know each other. I was just trying to get Rose and Dimitri off my back. I'm sorry." He looked at me with sad looking eyes.

"Adrian, I'm not mad at all for those things. I cannot accept your apology. Not because I don't forgive you, but because you don't need to apologize for something I actually liked." I blushed and now it was my turn to hang my head. His eyes widened at me.

"Really? You…you didn't mind that I kissed you?" he asked with this silly grin.

"No…I actually liked it. I don't even mind the whole girlfriend thing either." I admitted, watching his grin get wider.

"So Karina…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, leaning closer to me.

"I…I'm not sure…it is kind of fast. And you're a Royal Moroi and I'm only a dhampir. It wouldn't really work out in the end." I sighed, letting the truth sink in.

"Who cares? If I can make it with Rose I can make it work with you. I know I'm still in college but I can switch to someplace close to your Academy in Colorado. We can make it work." He smiled. We were now only inches apart, and getting closer. He cupped my chin and brought it to his face. Our lips touched and the world melted around us. I closed my eyes and took in the taste of his mouth for all that I could. It was the most wonderful thing I ever felt. This got more passionate and I bit my lip in pleasure. He broke away.

"You've done this before haven't you?" he asked with that silly grin.

"Yeah…I've had my share of boyfriends…none of them lasted very long though." I told him and started kissing him again. We fell back onto the dream bed as the kiss got deeper and deeper. I could stop to moans escaping my mouth just as he couldn't stop his own groans. I could tell he was holding something back because he kept biting his lip when my lips weren't against his.

"Is something the matter Adrian?" I asked, ending the kiss.

"This is totally not something I would normally say but this is wrong. There's the age difference and we barely know each other." He sighed, sitting us up.

"We can get to know each other. We could sit here and play twenty questions." I suggested.

"Maybe later. Unfortunately I think Ivan is trying to wake me up. Good night little dhampir." He smiled. Kissed me and then the dream dissipated. I woke up, still lying on the bathroom floor. I glanced at my watch. I had been unconscious an hour.

"Does nobody use this bathroom?" I asked, getting up and rubbing my head. I made my way back to my room where I found my mom sleeping on the couch. I felt sorry for what I did. I shouldn't have taken my angry out on her and gone to a club like this to pick up guys. I was a guardian. Not a blood whore. I would never be a blood whore.

**AN: This is the end of Karina's POV. Maybe I'll put another in later but who knows. Okay, back to Adrian. He's just waking up after walking in Karina's dream.**

"Get up Adrian." Bastine shook me. I yawned and sat up.

"You just ruined a perfectly good dream. I was enjoying it." I glared at him.

"Sorry, but Rose and Dimitri are here again. I let them in, noting wanting them to break the door down again. They seem a little giddy right now…I think they may have just...umm…done something by the looks of it." Bastine was trying to keep a straight face.

"Great." I rolled my eyes. I did not want to see those two, and I really didn't want to see them after they had sex. It would not make me very happy, especially after my good dream. I went and met them sitting on the couch in the room, laughing at each other.

"Don't make me barf." I gagged behind them. They stopped their laughing and turned to me.

"Adrian, please come back. We are not leaving without you. You're parents are worried and so is Lissa. You can't just stay here because you're mad at me." Rose pleaded.

"I am over that now. I have found someone new. I will be coming home soon. I want to see if I can bring Karina home with me for the rest of her vacation before she has to return to Colorado. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date." I growled and marched out the door. Not looking back to see if they were following me, I headed to the elevator where just as I was about the push the button to open the door, Karina walked out and bumped into me.

"Hello Little Dhampir." I grinned.

"Hello Messy Hair." She teased. I placed a hand on my head.

"It's not that messy…I was just looking for you. Would you like to join me for lunch?" I asked, wrapping an arm around her and entering the elevator.

"Gladly." She giggled that giggle I loved so much. We made our way for a restaurant in the hotel and ordered our lunch. As we waited for food, we did what we said in the dream walking: played twenty questions.

**A/N: Okay, I'm stealing my girlfriends idea (Adrian's True Jailbait) and alternating talking with bold and not while they talk.**

**Adrian: Bold**

Karina: Not Bold

"I'll start. How old are you?"

"**22. But you can think of me as old as you like. How old are you Little Dhampir?"**

"I turned 17 just last week."

"**Sweet. Not to young still."**

"Shut up. Anyways, why do you smoke?"

"**I smoke and drink to nullify the negative effects of Spirit. We'll talk about those later. Have you always lived in Colorado?**

"No. I was born in Chicago and lived there for three years before we moved to Colorado. Who's your favorite actor?"

"**Has to be Sean Connery. Who's yours?"**

"Leonardo Dicaprio for sure. What do you think of Angeline Jolie?"

"**I'm a guy, what do you think I think about her. What music do you like?"**

"Almost anything. Dislike a lot of rap but don't mind it. Justin Beiber…what do you think of him?"

"**Him? I always thought it was a girl…that's news to me. Favorite show?"**

"Don't judge me but I absolutely love Glee. Kurt is my hero."

"**They gay kid?"**

"Don't judge him. He's so awesome! What do you think of transformers?"

"**Dude, why can't they be my friends. Why do they chose little LaBeouf? He's got no life. Sorry. Twilight?"**

"OMG! Fairies! See the sarcasm. Some should shoot those guys and put us out of our misery. What do you think of Tim Burton?"

"**One crazy dude. Stephan Kings books?"**

"Never read them. Don't want to. He's the insane one. Megan Fox?"

"**Used to be hot, now she's not. Hey…that rhymed…."**

"Foods here." Karina giggled. **(A/N switching back to normal.)**

"Finally. I'm starving." I laughed as the food was set in front of us. "That game was fun wasn't it?"

"Yes. I learned a lot about you. Want to continue after lunch?" Karina giggled.

"For sure. Let's eat Little Dhampir."

**A/N: Fast Fast Fast updates. Hope you like the story. This one ended a little fast but I sort of have a headache and am a bit tired but I really wanted to get a chapter posted tonight. Please review! I love reviews…**


	8. Blah

**A/N: Well I've been very busy lately and also stuck. And I've been re-reading the series cause I didn't think I had Adrian's personality down, which I was correct about. I have to finish Spirit Bound and Last Sacrifice, but I think I got it down sorta. I might go back and edit the previous chapters if I have time and if you think I should. Well….Sadly here is a short chapter…you might call it "fluff" like my girlfriend does since it's really just Adrian acting sorta cutesy with Karina…but not to ruin much more I shall get you a new chapter to read. Enjoy! I own nothing but my ideas and characters!**

I walked back to my room, my original grin back upon my face. It felt so long since I had grinned liked that, though it had been only about three weeks since Rose's betrayal. But I was over that now. I had a new little dhampir to replace her, and a better one at that. She still had to go talk to her mom, which was not really the best idea. I had asked if I could use compulsion on her but Karina had elbowed me in the elevator and told me if I did the deal was off. SO now I was on my way to my room to tell Rose and Dimitri that I would be coming back with them very soon.

"Finally." Rose slumped into the couch as I told them the news. Dimitri watched me curiously and I just grinned back at him.

"So we are leaving when?" he asked, wrapping an arm around Rose. Suddenly a thought occurred to me.

"Why aren't you guys protecting Lissa anyways?" I leaned back in the doorframe.

"She's touring college right now. So she sent us here to find you and bring you back to Court. She's almost as scary as you're mom right now." Rose sighed.

"Yes, she can be scary sometimes. My mom that is, Lissa, well that would be a sight to see." I chuckled.

"I know. I have never seen her so stern and angry looking as she did when she sent us here." Rose frowned.

"Do you think its spirit again now that you're not bonded with her?" Dimitri asked.

"And the stress of being queen." I added.

"Most likely. It worries me so much. And it's so weird not being bonded to her anymore. It's hard getting used to." Rose admitted.

"Things change. You'll get used to it." I gave her my famous smile.

"You're the one talking. You flipped over a little spat about love." Rose glared.

"Hey, you were the one at fault. You did the wrong, not me. I changed for you Rose and you broke my heart. I have found someone to replace you anyways." I said, my smile never faltering. Dimitri's eyes narrowed again.

"That dhampir girl? You know she's only 17, right? She is total jailbait for you." He said.

"It's about the same age difference as you two." I countered. "And she's almost 17."

"You're mother is not going to be happy." I joked. Suddenly my pocket began ringing. I took it out and smiled. This was the call from karina I was waiting for. "Give me a minute." I told Rose and Dimitri.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Adrian?" Karina's sweet voice said on the other line.

"The one and only." I retorted.

"You might want to hide. I asked my mom about going to Court with you and she suddenly grabbed her stake and marched out the door. I think she's coming to kill you." She sounded scarred.

"She can't. I'm a royal and I have two other gurdian's here who will save me. And a few battle scares wouldn't hurt right? Makes me seem more manly." I laughed.

"Adrian, be careful. My mom can be really scary." She told me.

"I'll deal. I think she's outside my door right now. I here stomping. I'll call you back." I told her and hung up right as my door was nearly knocked down by the pounding it resived as a knock.

"You had better open this door Adrian Ivashkov." Karina's mom called from the other side. I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door.

"Come on in." I stepped back to let her in.

"What are you trying to do? What are your intensions for bring her to Court with you?" her mother placed her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"Well, she's soon to graduate, she's one hell of a guardian, and I would like to put in a request for her to be my guardian. I feel safe around her." I told her, speaking mostly the truth and leaving out the fact I wanted to date her.

"How come I feel like you're lying to me Mr. Ivashkov?" she continued glaring.

"Well, I'm a Royal with a sorta bad reputation with young ladies like you're daughter. But I promise you, known of them are true." I smiled. Rose was about to say something but I shot her a look and she shut up surprisingly for once. "And what better place to keep your daughter then at Court where there is surely not going to be a Strogoi attack. And if I do return to college, it will most likely be Lehigh, where guardian protection is superb and again, very few if any, Strogoi attacks."

Karina's mom stared at me for at least a full minute, contemplating what I hoped was her approval in her head. She sighed and looked me over for a few minutes before turning and leaving suddenly. I watched her go, wondering if she'd turn back to answer me but nothing happened. I frowned as she went out of sight. That didn't turn out the way I hoped. I was standing there for at least five minutes stunned when a hand rested on my shoulder. It was Rose.

"I'm sorry Adrian. That didn't seem to go well. I really don't want to give bad news but we need to get going soon." She said, frowning.

"I know. Let me go pack." I sighed heading to my room. I packed slowly, feeling crappy as hell that my life was being one big hell hole. As I was bringing my bags out to the living area, there was a harsh pounding on the door again.

"Popular today aren't you." I murmured to myself, being the only one in the room. As soon as I opened the door, there was a blur and I found myself beinging hugged the hell out of by Karina.

"SHE SAID I COULD COME!" she squealed with joy. My crappy mood went away like that and I wrapped my arms around her and spun her around in a hug. She laughed happily.

"Wonderful news." Ivan's voice was bitter behind us.

"Screw off Ivan. I have a cute little dhampir girl, that I will try not to make inappropriate comments about on a daily basis." I told him. Karina and Ivan gave me a weird look but Dimitri and Rose, who had just walked in also, rolled their eyes. I just gave a smirk. Ivan as always just walked off without another word.

"Okay, we just have to get everybody's stuff into the van downstairs and then ourselves and we can start heading for Court." Rose spoke up as Karina and I hugged. Withen the hour everything was loaded, including Karina's stuff, into the van Rose and Dimitri had driven down to get us in. Dimitri drove, Rose in shot gun, Ivan behind her sleeping, and Karina and I in the way back. Rose kept turning around to check on us, since there was giggles constantly coming from Karina as I teased her about everything and telling her all the jokes I made towards Rose once upon a time.

"Be prepared Karina. You're next on his list. I bet he has a list of innapproite jokes already prepared for you in his head." She warned.

"I don't mind. It might be annoying but he doesn't mean any of it." She smiled.

"You don't know me then little dhampir." I grinned and she elbowed me. Rose rolled her eyes and went back to not paying attention to us, for what little while she could take. Karina and I were making so much noise in the back that Dimitri actually threatened to turn us around if we didn't be quiet.

"That's alright with me. Vegas could be my home forever." I grinned.

"Shut up Adrian." He growled.

"Adrian, please be quiet while we drive. We don't want to casue Dimitri to get in an accident." Karina said. I heard Rose mumble something that Dimitri wouldn't crash because he was a god but I didn't make a comment about that. Instead, I took eaiser pickings.

"If we crashed and survived. I'd be alright being stranding out here since I'd be by the most beautiful dhampir constantly. We could go live out in the mountains and have babies and riase them and no one would ever have to find us. We'd live happily ever after." I kissed her on the cheek.

"Umm…no…wouldn't happen Adrian. I'd drag you back to Court before I let us get stranded." Karina told me.

"See what I mean about his jokes? They never stop and they can be a lot worse….hey Dimitri, the next town we pass through, can we stop. I need some sugary goodness called a donut." Rose gave him some cute look she never gave me. But I didn't need to care about that. I bet I could get even cuter looks from my little dhampir. Dimitri readily agreed and within a few minutes, we were pulling into a small gas station so Rose could get her donut. Dimitri forced karina and I to go in with her while he filled the tank while we were there anyways. Karina walked up next to Rose to get a donut and for the first time I got to see the two compared as Gardians..

Rose was taller, a bit more muscular and bigger curves. Karina was small and stocky, barely looking like a guardian. She said she was 17. Somehow I didn't believe her now taking a full look at her. Rose and her were talking while looking at donuts and Karina seemed to be telling her heart out to Rose. I just pretended to look at lighters while I watched them scout out there sugary goodness.

"…you do not need a body type like mine to impress Adrian Karina. He wouldn't want to date you if he didn't like the way you look. Trust me." I caught Rose saying as the walked up to the counter. I turned to look at them both and they quited down and set their things on the counter as Dimitri came in. it occurred to me then that there was no cashier here. Actually, ther seemed to be no life here at all. It dawned on the guardians but too late.

Ivan came running into the building, scarred crapless by the looks of it and stared at us. "Strogoi! A freaking gang of them! Help!" He shouted right as a Strogoi bursted through the door, sending it flying across the store. Rose, Dimitri and Karina were upon him in an instant and he was staked just as more Strogoi came in. Ivan, even though he was firce as heck with his Spirit powers against a gang or Moroi, was scarred as hell and now cowering behind the store counter, peering over the edge. I rolled my eyes and jumped back there with him, agreeing that that would be the safest place to hide out.

"Where did tough guy Ivan go?" I smirked at him, trying to keep the situation calm. He looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Those are freaking Strogoi! Not Moroi! They can kill us! What good we would be if we were killed?" he stuttered. He sierously looked like he was ready to crap his pants at any moment. I had to admit, I was scarred too, but we had two of the bet…no THREE of the best guardians protecting us. I peeked over the counter just as Karina was smashed into it by a Strogoi. Rose and Dimitri were still fighting their own and didn't see it. I had to do something to save her. Just as the Strogoi went for Karina's neck, I lifted the cash register and smashed it over the strogoi's head. It didn't hurt him but it did distract him enough to give Karina an opening to stake him.

The fight continued as Karina went to help Rose and Dimitri finish off the last two Strogoi. These two did not want to die. They put a strong fight till the end. All three guardians stood there panting over the bodies of dead Strogoi, looking ready to collapse. Feeling a tug similar to what Lissa must have felt, I walked over to Karina and placed my hands over a scratch on her face. She stared at me wide eyed as a small white glow came from my hands and healed her face.

"When did you perfect that Adrian?" Rose joked.

"Just now I think. Haven't had a lot to practice on." I murmured. "Would you two like to be healed?" I asked.

"Nah. Don't want you to get to many negative spirit effects." Rose nodded to herself. Dimitri was scanning the now demolished store.

"Hey Rose, you still have Sydney's number? We have a bit of a mess to clean up." He said, lifting a shelf that had fallen next to him.

"Yeah. Give me a minute." Rose nodded, pulling out her phone. "Hey Sydney, no, I'm not going on any crazy adventures. We just were sorta attacked in the middle of a gas station. It's kinda destroyed now. Umm…somewhere off a highway heading to Vegas. No...not in a town, just a small little one….okay…we'll just leave then and hide the bodies somewhere. Shouldn't be too hard. No one's left here anyways. I think they were all killed…bye." She hung up and sighed.

"Well, what do we do?" Dimitri asked as she pocketed the phone.

"She said hide the bodies and leave the place be. They'd take care of it." She sighed. Karina gave them an odd look.

"Who is they?" she asked.

"That's right, you haven't graduated have you. You don't know about the Alchemists." Rose chuckled.

"You didn't either Roza. She'll learn sooner or later though. We should hide the bodies and get going before we are found." Dimitri lifted up on of the bodies and went off the hide it, followed by Rose. Karina stayed by me for protection.

"Well this is nice...just you and me, alone, no one watching. We could do things." I smirked.

"Not now Adrian. I'm all icky from the fight. Sweat, spilt soda and other drinks, stuff like that. Blech." She stuck out her tounge in disgust.

"Sweat is good, ask Rose, I've told her that too. The soda would be a sweetness taste to it and…" I didn't finish cause Rose and Dimitri walked in staring at us awkwardly.

"Adrian, keep that perverted mouth of your's shut. We're going to be leaving soon. Karina, take him and Ivan back to the car. And stay away from him while you can. He's a dangerous influence." Rose scolded and walked away with another body. I smirked and followed Karina out to the car. She stayed silent but had this small grin on her face too as we waited for Rose and Dimitri. When they came back, we left immediately. And about five minutes later, I had a seirous case of déjà vu.

"Can we get donuts? I need my sugar goodness." Rose said again.

**A/N: Sorta dumb maybe, sorta weird, sorta action. Well…not what I originally had planned…ran into some writers block in the middle. I don't normally plan these out fully ahead of time when I write them. I just write it there and then. So yeah. Next chapter they'll finally be at court. Woot! Pwease review?**


End file.
